You Belong With Me
by XITaylorXI
Summary: Songfic ! You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift ! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR NARUTO !


You belong with me

Summary: Sakura is tired of seeing Sasuke with Ino, little did Sasuke know Sakura thought and knew with her heart Sasuke belongs with her.2nd song fic! No flaming! Taylor Swift-You belong with me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song. This is purely fan-made. AND THE SONG DOSE NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT!

OMG I'm so sorry for the LONG wait on a new fanfic. I just been so busy anyway heres another songfic ^.^ After this I'm going to make a suprise fanfiction XD!

R&R!

* * *

_**You're on the phone**_

_**With your girlfriend**_

_**She's upset, she is going off about something that you said**_

_**She doesn't get your humor like I do**_

A girl with emerald eyes and unique short pink hair was in her room and sighs. She puts down her mystery book and looks out the window only to see Sasuke on the phone with his girlfriend Ino. He hung up angrily. She grabbed her sketchbook and wrote 'You Okay' then held it up so he could see. He smiles then gets his notebook and writes 'Tired of the drama' he turned it to me half smiling.

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I do'**_

I turned around for a minute to play my boom box listening to Country Songs and writes in my sketchpad in a clean sheet 'Sorry :('

He shrugs then I flipped to another page and wrote 'I love you'. Sasuke already had his blinds closed.

'_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirtsShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're lookin for has been here the whole time'**_

Few minutes later Sakura was looking herself in the mirror singing "She wear short skirts I wear T-shirts". She ran to the closet and changed into a T-shirt and jeans, then some sneakers. This is the way Sakura dress up sometimes. When changing into something formal she wear my favorite red dress.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me you belong with me'_

She jumped onto my bed singing "If you could see I'm the one who understands you.." and grabbed my hairbrush which was on my nightstand and sings into it.

At that exact moment, Sasuke opened his blinds and chuckled when he saw me singing and I jumped up to my feet and danced by the window, he chuckled again as I sang near **my** window 'you belong with me and threw my arms out singing the last note to my hairbrush handle before sighing then falling onto my bed. Sasuke laughed again and then closed the blinds.

'_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeansI can't help thinking this is how it ought to on the park bench thinkin to isn't this easy?'**_

I sat down on the bench reading a Sherlock Holmes Chapter Book while Sasuke came around the corner and sat down putting his arms halfway of that park bench smiling. I shyly smile back as he push some of pink hair out of my face. We began talking about stuff and I start to feel like myself again.

'_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you downYou say you find I know you better than thatHey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?'**_

I blushed when he talked about the upcoming Prom, when he finished Ino arrived,Ino arrived in that expensive red car , my face turns into a sad glance as Sasuke got in the car. Ino's blue eyes coldly glare at me then latches her hands around Sasuke neck and pulled him in for a dramatic kiss then a hug smirking over his shoulder. Sasuke sits back and I sang quietly to myself "You say you find, I know your better then that. Whatcha doing with a girl like that" as they drive away.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakersshe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findthat what you're looking for has been here the whole time'**_

Ino and her cheerleading squad cheered for the football team while I was on the bleachers. You went on the play and easily advanced after all Sasuke WAS the best player.

'_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands youbeen here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me'**_

I danced up and down in my embarrassing band outfit. Ino continues her cheer then eyes Sai and winks. You don't know what's going on but I do.

_**Standin' by, waiting at your back doorall this time how could you not know that?You belong with meyou belong with me'**_

Then she finishes her cheer after we win another victory. I gasp as you run over to her and saw her flirting with Sai. She turns around and says you lie of your worthiness and then breaks your heart, you walk away shaking your head. "You belong with me" I sing to myself , watching you go away shaking my pink hair into the sun and sadly stares at you with my emerald eyes.

'_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cryI know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreamsI think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.'**_

Sakura lays on my bed glancing down at her homework when Sasuke sits down glancing which grabs her attention. He writes 'you going tonight' and holds his notebook so she can see it. Sakura frowns then she grabbed my sketchpad and wrote' no studying tonight". She laughed as you threw on your jacket holding his notebook "Wish you were" then left. She slowly took off her glasses slowly singing 'I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me...'

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me'**_

She looked around the parting sea of people as they let go of their partners to let me walk through the crowd, letting me see Sasuke turn his head and see me standing there, you think 'you look as great as ever' and smile as you slowly walk towards me. Sakura dips my head down smiling seeing you slowly making your way, your onyx eyes looking shocked, then as happy as ever, a small smile playing on your soft pale lips.

_Standing by or waiting at your back doorall this time how could you not know thatyou belong with meyou belong with me'_

Passing 2 friends dancing, Ino sees you in your tux and walks to you saying you look great as she puts her hands on your shoulders and pulls herself toward you. You frown and look forwards me, she follows you line of your sight as you lightly pull her off, her mouth forms an O as you walk towards my way to _my _smile. I look down and takes out a paper and holds so he can see it. In my messy black ink writing it reads I love you.

_**Have you ever thought just maybeyou belong with meyou belong with me?'**_

You smile reading it and reach down looking around for your pocket and pull out the paper you had once forgotten to show me. And it read proudly, a smile playing on your pale lips again. 'I love you' in your perfect blue lettering. You then take one long steady stride towards me. And Ino hisses and turns around her blond hair flipping with the motion storming meet in the middle my pale arms going around your pale lean neck as Sasuke leans down letting our lips meet for the sweet kiss I dreamed about for years.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it~! Please review on what you think and don't even think about flaming.**

**Hope you really liked it~! **

**R.E.V.I.E.W! **


End file.
